


"Want to Do it Again?"

by Wavesarecrashing22



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, JJ Has Feelings For Kiara (Outer Banks), Kiara Has Feelings For JJ (Outer Banks), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavesarecrashing22/pseuds/Wavesarecrashing22
Summary: 3 times JJ annoyed Kiara and 1 time he didn't totally annoy her.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	"Want to Do it Again?"

Kiara met JJ for the first time officially when they were ten, before they went to the same school together. She was at her dad’s restaurant and he and Pope and John B came in to try to get her dad or anyone at the restaurant to buy their candy bars so they could make money. 

She knew it was fake as soon as she asked them what kind they had. 

“Show her, JJ.” John B said to the blonde boy who was smirking at her.

“We got KitKats.” He said, pulling out a squishy, most likely melted KitKat from his pocket. 

“And?” She said, waiting for him to finish and getting annoyed when he just kept smiling. 

“And what? KitKats are the bomb.” He said, holding it out to her. “It’s five dollars. All of it goes to charity.” 

“What charity?” She asked, interest sparked a little bit. 

“What charity, Pope?” The one she thought was named John B asked the other boy who was standing behind the two of them looking embarrassed.

“Don’t bring me into this.” He mumbled, looking up at Kiara before looking away.

“The Poor Pogues Charity.” The blonde said to her. “Can you donate or what?”

“The Poor Pogues Charity? I’ve never heard of that. What does it help?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“Poor Pogues. You’re looking at them.” He said as if it was obvious.

“Wait, you want me to donate to you guys? For what? That’s not charity.” She complained, looking at all three of them. The boy in the back was almost fully turned away in embarrassment but the one next to the blonde boy was staring at her with hope.

“We’re trying to save up to buy a surfboard.” The blonde said, shrugging.

“Why don’t you just ask your parents for some money?” She asked them.

“Look….what’s your name?” The blonde started and Kiara glared at him.

“It’s Kiara.” The embarrassed one said. Kiara knew his dad owned a store close by and they had passed each other a few times but she didn’t know he knew her name.

“How do you know that, Pope?” The blonde asked him.

“Everyone knows that.” The boy named Pope said.

“It’s actually Kie. Call me Kiara and I’ll dropkick you.” She said to all of them and they nodded. 

“Ok, Kie, look. We came onto your side of the island hoping for some friendly support for our charity. Can you donate or what?” The blonde said. 

“JJ, be nice.” The other boy said.

“John B, I am nice. But this is urgent.” He turned to Kiara. “You gonna help us or what?” JJ asked her.

“You know there are real charities that need help, right? Like the sea turtles. Who's protecting them? Do you know how badly they are affected just from everyone refusing to recycle?” She asked them.

“We are a real charity. We respect the turtles. But we’re surfers and we’re gonna be famous. Look, you can come with us when we get our board, too. You surf?” JJ asked her.

“Duh, I surf. But I’m not giving you five dollars for that KitKat.” She said, turning away.

“Told you girls suck, John B.” JJ said to his friend as she turned away.

She slowly turned around and glared at the three of them. Pope was almost fully turned away in fear. 

“Take that back.” She said to him, voice firm.

She saw him look at his friends and try to laugh it off, but they looked scared and didn’t join in. 

“Say sorry, JJ.” John B. whispered to him.

“No, I don’t want him to say sorry. I want him to take it back. That’s sexist.” She said.

“Sexist? Woah, relax. I wasn’t trying to have sex, I’m only ten. I was just trying to raise some charity money. We’ll leave now.” JJ said, holding his hands up to surrender and turning away.

“You’re dumb. Sexist means you think girls and boys aren’t equal.” She said to him and Pope laughed.

“I don’t think that! I just think girls suck sometimes.” He said.

“So because I won’t give you five dollars, I suck?” She asked, annoyed. 

“You clearly have five dollars. Why can’t you just help us out?” He said and John B interrupted.

“Sorry about him, Kie. You don’t need to give us your money. We aren’t sexist, I promise. We love girls! If you want to surf with us when we get a board, you can.” John B said to her. 

“No, I’m giving you the five dollars. I just wanted him to know that he was being sexist. And I want the Kitkat.” 

That was the first time JJ annoyed her. Unfortunately it wasn’t the last.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

What started off as an investment soon became a solid friendship group. Kiara began spending more and more time with the three boys she had met at her dad’s restaurant and less and less time with her friends from her school. She learned a lot about them as she spent more time.

She learned that John B was the one who was always up for an adventure. She learned that Pope was funny and fun, but that he was the one who was always pulling the other two back from the ledge when their ideas got too crazy. And she learned that JJ was loud, obnoxious and annoying like she had thought. But sometimes, he was sweet and caring. Sometimes.

“John B, catch me when I jump, okay?” 

“JJ, no! Don’t jump off of that. You’ll die.” Pope yelled up the tree at him. John B laughed and went over to catch him, arms open.

“You guys are stupid.” Kiara said when she pulled up to the scene.

She barely finished her sentence when JJ went whizzing down from a high up branch, falling a foot from John B’s outstretched arms. His legs didn’t catch him and they gave out and he fell to the dirt floor, grabbing his leg in pain.

“Are you okay? JJ? What hurts? Your leg?” Pope said, running over to him. Kiara dropped her bike in the dirt and went over to him.

“Pope, get some ice! JJ, can you move your leg?” She said, reaching down to touch it. Her fingers grazed his knee and he cried out in pain, bent over.

“Kie, is it broken? Hurry up, Pope! I’m going to get my dad!” John B yelled.

“Psych!” JJ said, laughing and shooting onto his feet. “Can’t believe you thought a tree would make me cry!” 

Pope turned around from where he was sprinting inside and shoved JJ angrily. “You suck!”

John B laughed with him and JJ put his arm around his shoulders, laughing and looked at Kie. “You should have seen your faces!” JJ laughed, doubled over. 

“You’re annoying. Next time you fall out of a tree, I’m not helping.” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

JJ annoyed her many many times in the five years of friendship after that, but nothing was more annoying than when he came in as a “non-paying” customer at The Wreck. Except when he was a paying customer. 

“Kie, you got any food or what? We’re starving over here! Can you hurry up?” JJ called to her obnoxiously as he and John B and Pope stood at the counter of The Wreck. He was slapping his hand against the counter in an annoying beat.

“What did you say to me, JJ?” She swiveled around from where she was refilling another customer’s water cup and glared at him.

He gulped but covered it up with a cocky smile. “Please?”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why I’m friends with you guys. You’re annoying.” 

“What he means is: can you please get us some shrimp and grits when you have a moment?” John B smiled at her, pulling out two five dollar bills. 

“Yeah, that’s what I meant. I’m just hungry. It makes me into a dick. Can we please have some food? And like, maybe soon?” JJ added, ripping the money out of John B’s hands and flapping it at her. 

Pope took it from him. “Sorry, Kie. Can you make it ‘to-go’? I’ve got homework and he’s too annoying to stay here with the other paying customers.” 

“I would love to make it to-go.” She said, grabbing the money and walking back to get them their food. 

She returned three minutes later, shoving three boxes full of food at them. 

“Hey! No drinks?” JJ complained.

John B slapped his arm but he just looked at him. “What? I’m thirsty and we paid.” 

“You paid ten dollars. One order of shrimp and grits is ten dollars. I gave you three.” She said, pushing them at them again. “I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Drinks though?” JJ asked right as another group of customers was waving her down and calling for her. 

“Sure, JJ. Let me just stop what I’m doing and go get you some drinks for free. I’ll ignore the actual customers and get right on that.” She smiled at him fakely. 

“Thanks, Kie.” He said, not catching on.

Kie gave John B and Pope an exasperated look and they laughed. “We’re going, Kie. Thanks.” John B said as he pulled JJ away and Pope picked up the boxes of food. 

“What about the drinks?” She heard JJ asking.

“JJ, I speak for Kie when I say this: shut up.” She heard Pope say and she laughed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A year after they had started looking for the gold and John B and Sarah had returned and things had gone back to normal, Kie noticed that JJ wasn’t his obnoxious self anymore. She and the other Pogues (and Sarah) had become much more aware of how it was for him at home ever since he broke down last year, but Pope was busy studying for college, John B and Sarah were busy in love and it was mostly her and JJ a lot.

“Are you going to share that, bro?” Kie asked him when they were at Rixon’s Cove together one night, having started a fire. He was smoking a joint and was weirdly quiet and she didn’t know how to approach it. 

“Naw.” He said, smirking and she almost took back any concern she had been feeling at his cocky attitude resurfacing.

She reached over and grabbed it out of his hands, smoking it. He didn’t say anything, looking into the fire and she looked over at him.

“So, what’s up? You’ve been quiet lately.” She said, deciding to just go for it.

He didn’t answer and didn’t look at her. She handed him the joint back. “JJ?”

“I guess I’ve just been thinking.” He finally said.

“Uh oh.” She joked but he didn’t smile. “Ok, about what?” 

“How all of you are going to leave here and I’m going to have nowhere to go and be all alone.” He said, turning to look at her and she was caught off guard by the sadness in his eyes. 

“What are you talking about, JJ? We aren’t going anywhere!” She said, confused and worried. 

“This is our last year of school, Kie. Pope’s going to some brainiac college. John B and Sarah are going to travel and I know you’re going somewhere big, even if you haven’t said it yet. I guess I’m just scared.” He admitted.

She was used to him getting emotional sometimes in the past year and a half, but nothing like this. He usually went to John B when he had something on his chest and she wasn’t sure what to say.

“That’s not true, JJ. First of all, you can come with any and all of us. You can go anywhere you want to!” She said to him, reaching out to touch his knee. 

“Who are you kidding, Kie? I’m gonna be living here forever. Maybanks don’t go anywhere.” He said quietly.

“You’re not a Maybank. You’re JJ. And you can and will go places. With us.” Kie said, scooting closer and putting her arm around him.

His head was down and Kie was worried he was crying. She didn’t know what to do with a crying JJ so she just squeezed her arm around him more. 

“It’s not true, but thanks, Kie.” He said, turning his head slightly towards her. 

“It is true, JJ! You’re smart and you’re funny and you’re our best friend! You know how to fix anything and you’re a great surfer and everyone loves you!” She said to him, hoping he would believe her.

“I’m not smart and everyone doesn’t love me.” He said quietly, turning to look at her in the eyes. She realized how close they were and figured they were just drunk because she was looking at his eyes and noticing how blue they were for the first time. Were they always that blue?

“Your dad doesn’t count.” She said quietly. “You’re smart. I would know. It’s a fact.” 

He smiled a little and she noticed he was looking at her lips. She wondered if she should pull away but found she didn’t want to.

“Okay, Kie.” He said.

“Thank you. Just listen to me and you’ll be good.” She said and was she imagining it or was he leaning it. And was she leaning in too?

She closed her eyes and gave into it and felt his lips on hers. They kissed for a few, his tongue flicking around like it knew what it was doing in her mouth and she moved her hand to his jaw.

They broke apart and part of her wanted to get up and run. How could she kiss JJ of all people?

“Sorry, Kie. I shouldn’t have done that. I won’t tell anyone. Please, just pretend that didn’t happen...I’m so stupid.” JJ was rambling, scooting away from her already, looking at the fire instead of her. 

“No.” She said, making up her mind, even if it was a drunken one.

“No?” He asked, looking at her with confusion.

“No. I wanted to.” Kie confirmed, watching it sink it.

“You wanted to?” He asked and she almost laughed at how confused he was.

“That’s what I said.” 

She almost regretted it when he slowly smiled and she saw the usual annoying smirk coming up.

“I wanted to, too.” He said. “Want to do it again?” 

“Don’t push it, JJ. Let’s just let that settle in.” She laughed.

So sometimes he was annoying. But sometimes he wasn’t and she loved him either way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a story so I would love to get some feedback if you liked it! Ty for reading my story!


End file.
